Bolehkah aku memilikimu sekali lagi?
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: Sisakan sedikit waktumu untuk memikirnya, sebelum waktu menyita seluruh pikiranmu untuk menangisinya.


Fic ini, Yuu spesialin untuk gadis kecil yang paling cute di SSL :)

Semoga suka ya dek, **Kira-chan Narahashi :)**

* * *

[Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto]

Warning : 2nd pov (Sasuke), Au, Ooc, Dll…

* * *

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakannya, sampai aku kehilangannya. Sungguh, aku membutuhkannya. Namun, terasa sakit. Karena perasaan itu hadir, di saat ia mencoba menjauhiku.

* * *

_**Bolehkah aku memilikimu … sekali lagi?**_

Malam itu, ia meringkuk menahan air mata yang hadir karenamu. Tak jarang bibirnya bergetar, menyebut namamu. Lirih, semakin lirih tenggelam isakannya yang menguasai, "Aku merindukannya…," bisakah kau mendengar kalimat yang hampir setiap malam, diucapkannya? Tidak. Dan kau tak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Meski rindu terhadapmu selalu tersirat di matanya, kau tetap tak menyadari dan merasakannya. Khususnya kau yang sekarang. Kau yang tak pernah menganggapnya lebih penting, dari waktumu yang hanya sedetik.

Tangannya terlihat menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang sedekit basah oleh air matanya yang tak jua reda. Di layar benda mungil itu, tertulis kalimat yang akan ditujukannya kepadamu, 'Aku mencintaimu'. Namun, keambiguannya terhadap perasaanmu, membuatnya tak sanggup menekan tombol, '_send_'. Dan membiarkan pesan itu ikut larut bersama tangisannya yang terdengar semakin ringkih tak berdaya.

Semenjak kau bersikap tak seperti biasanya, tak jarang waktu tidurnya dipergunakan untuk menangis dan mengenangmu. Kau yang dulu. Tak bisakah kau menyadarinya? Kini matanya tak lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya? Hatinya selalu saja berteriak, memanggil namamu. Kepada siapa ia harus bertanya akan perasaanmu? Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Seolah nyawa telah enyah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia … tak lagi berdaya. Air mata terlalu berat dan menyakitkan untuknya.

* * *

Kembali kau mengabaikannya. Sore itu, ia ingin kau menemuinya di tempat _favorit_ kalian bila bertemu. Namun, pertemuan kalian, kini tidaklah penting untukmu. Berulang kali kau membalas pesan singkat darinya, dengan penolakan. Di pesan itu kau mengatakan, kau sangat sibuk hingga tak dapat menemuinya. Lagi, kau berbohong. Dulu, kau selalu ada untuknya. Selalu memikirkan dan menganggapnya penting. Kini, meski ia begitu memohon untuk kehadiranmu, kau tetap bersikap seolah kau tak ingin lagi bersamanya. Tetap tak ingin mengetahui apa yang ia rasa.

_Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, jika kau tidak pernah merasa kehilangan._

Ponselmu kembali berdering, setelah menampilkan lima belas panggilan tak terjawab. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan darinya. Lama kau menatap benda itu, tentunya dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan tak berarti. Waktu sedikit berpihak padanya … kau menjawab panggilannya.

_"Sasuke … sebentar saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Mau, 'kan?"_ dengan tutur kata yang sangat lembut, ia kembali memohon padamu. Bahkan kali ini, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, ia sedang membendung air matanya agar tak kembali jatuh.

* * *

Tak jenuh ia menatapmu yang duduk menyampinginya. Harusnya kau juga menatapnya, agar kau tahu dan melihat tatapannya yang begitu menderita. Meski pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menemuinya, itu tetap takkan membuat kesedihannya berkurang. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa tak kau lepaskan saja, bila benar kau tak lagi mencintainya?

.

Hampir setengah jam, kau dengan posisi yang seperti itu. Apa ini yang dinamakan, pertemuan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" ia bertanya padamu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya terucap dari bibirmu, mengingat ia yang hampir luput dari perhatianmu …dan waktumu.

"Baik. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku sibuk."

Lama ia menunggu jawaban darimu. Harusnya ia mendapat jawaban yang bisa menenangkannya, tapi jawabanmu justru menambah rasa sesak di dadanya. Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya bersama air mata yang mulai terlihat membasahai wajahnya.

_Jangan membuatnya menangis, jika kau tak ingin menangis untuknya. _

* * *

Malamnya sepulang dari pertemuan kalian, ia masih saja menangis. Ketulusannya mencintaimu, harus membuatnya merasakan sakitnya terluka. Ini memang menyakitkan untuknya. Sangat. Tapi … cintanya terhadapmu mengharuskannya bertahan dalam keadaan yang sangat tak memungkinkan untuk dipertahankan.

.

_Tuhan, pernahkah ia mencintaiku setulus aku mencintainya?_

_Ingin sekali aku mendengar jawaban darimu._

_Meski ini untuk keseribu kalinya aku bertanya, kekuatanku tetap takkan mampu membuatku mengetahui jawabannya._

_Ingin aku menjerit saat ini._

_Bertanya kepada siapa saja, tentang perasaannya terhadapku._

_Namun … bukanlah jawaban yang kudapat, melainkan air mata yang semakin kejam membasahi wajahku._

_Pertanyaan itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh bila berada di hadapannya. Ya, karena aku begitu setia memendamnya. Sehingga memaksa mataku untuk menangis dan menangis. _

_Aku merindukannya. Meski selalu bertemu, namun rinduku tak pernah lagi terjamah. Belakangan ini, jujur, aku tak lagi merasa dibutuhkan lagi olehnya. Mungkin benar aku masih bersamanya, tapi saat ini … ia bersikap seolah baru semenit mengenalku. _

_Senyuman_

_Canda_

_Tawa_

_Rindu dan kebahagiaan, tak pernah diperlihatkannya lagi untukku. _

_Aku mencintainya, Tuhan…. Tapi rasa lelah ini, semakin membuatku terluka. Sekarang, aku tak pernah lagi mendengarya menyebut namaku dengan baik. Aku rindu … sangat dan teramat._

_Pernahkah ia memikirkanku seperti aku yang kehilangan akal, memikirkannya? Tuhan, masih berwujudkah aku di hatinya? Ataukah … sudah membusuk? Hingga tak lagi tersentuh oleh pikirannya. _

.

Ia mencurahkan segala yang dirasakannya di selembar kertas putih. Dulu mungkin ada kau yang selalu menemaninya. Namun kini, benda mati itulah yang menjadi temannya saat ia kesepian, "Sasuke…," cuma Tuhan-lah yang mengetahui dengan pasti, seperti apa perasaannya terhadapmu.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak mengetahui kabarmu. Jelas ia semakin resah, dibalik ribuan pertanyaan yang menghujaminya. Meskipun begitu, ini semua adalah keputusannya. Untuk sementara waktu, ia memutuskan untuk diam tak mengusikmu. Sembari berharap, kau akan merasa kehilangannya.

.

Ternyata benar. Tak seperti biasanya, malam itu kau terus memandangi ponselmu yang tergeletak tanpa bersuara semenjak tak luput dari perhatianmu. Membuat waktumu tersita hingga kau tak dapat tidur. Tuhan mendengarkan doa gadismu … kau kembali memikirkannya. Kau semakin tak tenang, saat menyadari ia telah luput dari pikiranmu. Terlebih mengingat kau telah menyia-nyiakannya.

_Kau baru akan merasakan ketulusan seseorang, pada saat kau telah kehilangannya. Karena butuh waktu lama, untuk seseorang menyadari adanya ketulusan. _

Dengan gerakan cepat, kau menyambar ponselmu, "Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan?" kau berucap, sembari menatap tajam layer ponselmu. Kau merindukan pesan singkat darinya. Kau merindukan panggilan masuk darinya. Ya, sungguh, kau merasa kehilangannya.

Mulai terpikirkan olehmu, belakangan ini kau bersikap buruk padanya. Terutama pada saat pertemuan kalian yang terakhir, tak sedetik pun kau menatapnya. Menyesalkah? Ya. Namun, dibalik semua itu, kau tak mengetahui hal apa yang telah membuatmu bersikap seperti itu padanya.

.

Kau merasa apa yang dirasakannya … sesak. Akhirnya kau benar-benar menyadarinya, hingga membuatmu masih saja terjaga di saat malam semakin larut. Kembali kau menjangkau ponselmu yang tak berada jauh darimu. Namun kali ini, tujuanmu iyalah menghubunginya.

"Aaarrrgghh…," kau mengerang tertahan, saat mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Sangat erat kau mengepal tanganmu, sebelum memutuskan untuk membanting ponselmu.

.

Bukannya ketenangan yang kau dapat, hal itu justru membuat hatimu terasa sakit. Tak bisa dipungkiri … kau menangis. Meski cairan bening itu tak terlihat jelas membasahi wajahmu, "Maafkan aku…."

_Jangan pernah memainkan perasaan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu. Sekali saja kau menyakitinya, pastikan waktu akan membuatmu terluka, melebihi rasa sakit saat kau melukainya._

* * *

_Pikirkan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, hargai perasaannya. Jika kau mengabaikannya, suatu saat kau akan membutuhkannya seperti kau membutuhkan nafas untuk tetap hidup._

Bertemankan kelam yang melekat pada malam dan bulan yang menjadi saksi, kau menempuh jalanan seorang diri meski dalam keadaan sangat sepi. Tak satu pun yang terpikirkan olehmu, kecuali rumah-nya yang memang menjadi tujuan utamamu saat ini.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?_

_Baik. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku sibuk._

Kau kembali mengingat kejadian itu, dibalik rasa bersalah yang semakin menyebar di hatimu, "Sakura…!" kau berteriak menyebut namanya. Namun sayang, tak satu pun yang dapat mendengarnya kecuali Tuhan.

* * *

Sesampai di rumah-nya, tatapan dan langkahmu langsung saja menuju jendela kamar-nya. Dan tanpa persetujuan, kau membuka paksa jendela itu. keberuntungan berpihak padamu, malam itu ia lupa mengunci jendela, mempermudah kau masuk tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

.

Tak lama, akhirnya kau berhasil memasuki kamar-nya. Onyx-mu langsung saja menangkap sosoknya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Perlahan, tatapanmu berubah menjadi sayu memandanginya, ia yang kau rindukan setelah kehilangannya. Kau terus berjalan mendekatinya. Tak sengaja matamu mendapati sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja kamar-nya. Di foto itu, ada sosokmu yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Meski kau tidak tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas kebahagiaan yang kalian rasakan saat itu.

'_Maafkan aku. Keegoisan membuatku kehilanganmu.' _lalu kau menatap punggungnya yang tidur menyamping. Dengan posisiya yang seperti itu, tentu kau tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Kau sangat ingin memeluknya seperti di foto yang tadi kau lihat. Namun, ada sedikit rasa takut menghinggapimu. Takut kalau ia tak dapat lagi menerimamu, "Aku datang, Sakura…," kau berbisik dengan posisi yang sudah berada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

Kau membelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak melakukannya, hingga kau tak kuasa untuk terus membendung rasa rindumu terhadapnya.

"Bangunlah … ini aku," kali ini kau menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya sedikit beraksi … dan sedikit menggetarkan hatimu.

"Sakura…," kembali kau berbisik di dekatnya. Namun kali ini, onyx-mu terlihat sedikit basah.

Tak hentinya kau membelai rambutnya yang panjang. Sehingga … "Ngghhh…," membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan berbalik … ke arah dimana ada kau yang masih menyentuh kepalanya.

* * *

Dengan mata yang tak berkedip, ia menatapmu tak percaya. Ia berusaha membuat dirinya sesadar mungkin, karena menurutnya semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga menyadari kalau matanya sedang terbuka.

"Maafkan aku…," kau menyambutnya dengan kembali mengucapkan kata maaf. Kerana memang kata itulah yang pantas untuk kau ucapkan.

Setekah lama menatapmu dengan mata yang tak berkedip, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Dengan mata yang masih memancarkan bayanganmu, ia bangun dan duduk membelakangimu. Meski bibirnya masih diam terbungkam.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi, ia mendengar kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Minimnya penerangan dan posisinya yang membelakangimu, membuatmu tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Kau tak menyadarinya, sampai isakannya terdengar. Terdengar memilukan dan menusuk hatimu yang paling terdalam.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon…," tak ingin menahan perasaanmu lebih lama lagi, kau mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Persis seperti yang kaulakukan di foto. Sambil mempererat dekapanmu, kau kembali berujar. Namun kali ini, kau melakukannya tepat di telinga gadis yang kau cintai itu, "Aku menyesal. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tahu, aku salah, tapi maafkanlah aku…. Aku mencitaimu," lirih, hingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

.

Ia masih saja menangis, meski kau mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Bahkan, kau telah menjatuhkan kepalamu di bahunya. Membuatmu sedikit bergetar setiap kali ia menangis sesenggukan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…," akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara. Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuatmu tercekat mengingat apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu. Maafkanlah kesalahanku…."

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, kau dan gadismu terdiam sejenak. Mungkin merenungi hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…. Mungkin mati adalah yang paling tepat, jika aku tak mendapatkan maaf darimu."

Kau tahu? Ucapanmu itu membuat isakannya semakin terengar jelas. Dan semakin menambah rasa gelisah di hatimu. Sambil mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakannya, kau melepaskan dekapanmu dan berusaha menggapai wajahnya. Sedikit memaksanya untuk mengubah posisi … berhadapan denganmu.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menghambur memelukmu, pada saat emerald-nya telah bertemu onyx-mu yang dengan serius menatapnya. Dan kau menganggap semua itu, sebagai tanda ia telah memaafkanmu. Ya, itu benar. Tentunya ia masih mengharapkanmu. Terbukti sejak ia menangis saat mengetahui kehadiranmu.

Dalam pelukannya kau bergumam, "Bolehkah aku memilikimu … sekali lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…," dan ia memberi jawaban lebih untukmu.

Seolah merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan, bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di balik awan, ikut tersenyum atas kebahagiaan yang mulai menjalar di antara kalian … kau dan gadismu.

* * *

_Akhir sebuah cerita, takkan kau temui diawal. Kebahagiaan atau kesedihan yang bermula, bukanlah penentu di akhir nanti. Cukup meyakinkan akhir yang kauinginkan, lalu berjalanlah di takdir-Nya. Tidak setetes dari air matamu yang tidak terbalaskan._

_._

End

Sebelum mengeluarkan uneg-uneg di kotak review, author boleh minta sedikit senyumnya RnR donk, ya? :)

Nah … sekarang silakan ripiu #disundulketembok


End file.
